


Keeping it Up

by orphan_account



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Drink Driving, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe tries to reassure Jos of his future in the test team following Bairstow's century and gets help from some others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction and in no way attempts to be an accurate representation of any characters. 
> 
> Idk what this is but I was annoyed about Bairstow being England's keeper when he's not that good at it but he's gonna stay because he's making runs and the said Buttler would be back but it's really not looking like it's gonna happen anytime soon. Sorry about all of these, they're bad but I'm bored and idk about everyone else but I would rather someone posted something than nothing at all. Let's just pretend this is an accurate representation of how well video calls work please. Has not been edited, any changes feel free to tell me but I have no intention of reading it again. Sorry about random new paragraphs but I wanted to separate it and I don't really care tbh  
> Enjoy if you can

Joe walked into the room he was sharing with his boyfriend - without permission of course - to see him curled up on the bed with an anguished expression on his face.  
'What's goin' on Jos?' he questioned with his ever-present grin. ' You look like your best friend and your mother got in a fight and you don't know who you want to win but you're sad it's happening.' Despite himself, Jos smiled at his boyfriend.  
'You're adorable. And that was a weirdly specific analogy.' He replied.  
'Don't avoid the question,' Joe told him mock-sternly, 'what's up?' Jos shook his head.  
'Joe, you're vice-captain and honestly I'm having some very un-teamly thoughts and I don't want to put you in a situation where you need to choose between your duty to the team and your relationship with me.' Joe, still grinning, sat on the bed next to him and kissed his head.  
'I would choose you every time.' He said, 'unless you killed another player that I liked. Then I'd be mad and I'd tell on you to Cooky a million times over. So tell me what it is; even if I didn't love you and you weren't my favourite person in the world, as vice-captain I have a duty to ensure the happiness of every player in the squad the best that I can.' Jos looked at his smiling, caring face and gave in.  
'I don't know how I'm going to get back in the team,' he confessed, 'I know I'm a better 'keeper than Johnny but he's batting far better than me and I'm never going to play tests again, especially after that, even though they said I would, and I really want to, so much that I half hope Johnny bats badly as well as the couple of chances he's missing each innings so I can come back. And then I feel bad but I also can't help but think that I'm actually a wicketkeeper and Bairstow isn't so how so how is it fair that he's playing as 'keeper just for his batting? I'm such a bad person and a horrible team player.' Joe looked at him concerned and put his hand over his boyfriend's, who had sat up on the edge of the bed next to Joe and now had his head on Joe's shoulder.  
'No you're not, and you'll get back I promise. It's happened before, Brad Haddin, remember? Not long before he destroyed us in 2013-14 he wasn't even playing for Australia, they had some barely wicketkeeper that was batting better at the time but they got rid of him and it turned out well for Haddin didn't it?' Joe smiled at him.

'No, I'm terrible and my batting is horrible and I don't want to be back in the team for Johnny, he's a good batsman even if his 'keeping leaves a bit to be desired,' Jos groaned.  
'No one said Johnny was going to get dropped, but you'll get your chance, form doesn't last forever and neither does fitness. Just ask Shane Watson, or one of the Marshes, they're all bad with both if I'm honest. And anyway, if Johnny is playing primarily as our wicketkeeper, runs won't keep him playing as that forever, just look at Ashton Agar, he made 98 out of a pretty low score and got dropped after the next test because he wasn't doing a good job of his actual job, although let's be honest, no one really remembers what that was anymore.'  
'He's a spinner,' muttered Jos absent-mindedly.  
'You're just not going to let me cheer you up are you?' Joe asked, shaking his head.  
'Nah probably not,' agreed Jos, 'I'm just going to go to sleep I think.'  
'Jos it's not even nine PM yet,' moaned Joe, 'that's it, I'm calling in reinforcements.'  
'Like who? No one in the squad can know Joe, you know that.' Jos said quickly.  
'I did say calling, Jos,' was Joe's only response as he began writing what seemed to be a list as he got out his phone.

First on his list was David.  
'Surely you don't mean Warner?' asked Jos incredulously when Joe informed him of it. Joe laughed,  
'Of course not, David Willey. But Dave's all right anyway, especially since he had that adorable little daughter and married Candice, who is lovely by the way. She even apologised to me for Dave punching me after he did and informed me that she and Dave would be buying me and my partner dinner the next time I was in Australia, you interested in being my date for that while I'm on the subject?'  
'Ah, yeah, sure,' replied Jos distractedly as he tried to absorb everything Joe had just told him. Once he finally had he realised that David must have just picked up the phone as he heard their friend answer Joe's cheerful 'Hello!'  
'Hey Joe, you have any idea what time it is here? Or where I am?'  
'Oh sorry mate, where are you? And what's the time there?'  
'I'm in Adelaide Joe. We're playing or should I say beating' - here he paused and there was the sound of a high-five - 'the Strikers tonight. And it's five twenty-two in the morning Joe. Thanks. What's this about anyway?'  
'Firstly can I ask who that was in the background?'  
'Oh that's just Ash, my phone woke us both up since we're sharing a room.'  
'Agar?'  
'Yeah, AT is sharing with Bangers right now I think, anyway, the point?' Joe stopped and put his hand over the receiver to whisper to Jos,  
'You mind if Agar knows?' Jos shook his head,  
'He seems all right, not like Willey would be friends with a dickhead or anything right?' Joe nodded.  
'Well I'm sure you've heard about what's been happening in our test series right?'  
'Yeah of course, it's all over you idiots' social media!' Came the voice of Ashton Agar from the background.  
'Ashton!' scolded David quietly but still able to be heard over the phone.  
'Sorry, sorry,' Agar said into the phone. 'It's all over you genius' social media. Better?' He asked David, who audibly sighed. Jos and Joe both smiled to themselves and shook their heads slightly. It was funny to hear that David was getting a taste of his own medicine.  
'Can we get back to the point please?' asked David.

'Of course,' replied Joe, 'Jos here is a bit upset about his place in the team and isn't feeling too good about sort of wanting the players in the team to do badly so he can get his spot back and feeling bad about that and everything you know?'  
'I get that,' laughed Ashton, 'I had trouble with that in the 2013 Ashes after I got dropped and then coming back to play in WA I felt the same still because I'd gone from playing for Australia to not playing for my state and that was pretty sad. I even was kind of thinking around our first Big Bash game that I wanted the test squad guys to go away so I could play.'  
'Well,' interjected Willey, 'since they've been gone' - 'na na na na since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah' yelled someone in the background - 'thanks Shaun - we haven't lost a game.'  
'Who's there now?' sighed Jos.  
'It's just Shaun,' replied David.  
'Marsh?' Questioned Joe, 'wouldn't have expected that from him but I'll take your word for it.'  
'Hey guys whatcha doing?' called Shaun Marsh.  
'We're talking to Joe Root and Jos Buttler,' said Agar excitedly.  
'That's what you're like all the time,' muttered Jos to Joe.  
'Hi Shaun,' chorused the two Englishmen.  
'Hey guys, why are you calling at this ungodly hour?' asked Shaun cheerfully. Joe looked at Jos with a raised eyebrow and Jos nodded, figuring that Shaun Marsh would have been through the same, possibly worse, he'd been selected in place of his brother for a test match and then dropped for him the very next match for god's sake.  
'We're talking about how it's hard when you've been dropped and you want your place back and so kind of want your own teammates to do badly but want your team to win and then feel bad for so many reasons,' David explained quickly.  
'Oh I feel you mate,' said Shaun, nodding. 'Gets me every time. The important thing is to remember that you're allowed to feel like that but also that it's going to get better. You'll be selected again. I mean, I'm really not that great and I'm hoping for a sixth test selection and let's not start on the other forms. You should talk to Hads about it actually, he'd get it too I think, just not for a little while, he's got young kids and so he likes his sleep and so does his wife, and I mean she's lovely but I would not get on her bad side, her and Hads love practical jokes and they will get you good. Plus I don't have his number anyway. I'll get Mitch on this and see if Pat knows, just give me a minute.'

'What are you doing up so early anyway?'  
'Carbs snores and I'm used to an early wake up, my wife's pregnant so I've been getting up early to help her through the morning sickness.'  
'Aww,' cooed Joe and Ashton.  
'Told you,' sing-songed Jos. Joe just smiled, glad to see his boyfriend in a better mood.  
'Hello?' came a groggy voice, 'Agar what do you want, we're sleeping.'  
'Who else is?' asked Willey, confused.  
'Well that depends on who else is there doesn't it?' Responded Mitchell Marsh warily.  
'Don't worry Mitch it's just me, Willey and Ash with Joe and Jos over the phone from South Arica.'  
'Don't worry?' Repeated Mitchell, 'I barely know most of them! No offence.'  
'Barely know who?' Asked Pat Cummins, apparently just waking up.  
'Oh,' realised Joe and Jos together, 'don't worry,' continued Joe, 'we don't care that you guys are together, in fact' - he shared a glance with Jos who smiled approvingly - 'Jos and I are too, so even if we weren't nice enough to keep that to ourselves, we couldn't tell anyone now.'  
'Fair enough,' commented Pat, who seemed to be more of a morning person than Mitch, 'what can we do for you guys at... six in the morning?'  
'Wait what?' asked Jos, 'it's been that long already?'  
'Time difference Jos,' reminded Willey, 'it's half an hour ahead in Sydney, where those two are,'  
'Well aren't you getting all Australian,' joked Jos, and Joe smiled again at his improved mood.  
'Yeah, pretty soon I'll be going for these guys in the Ashes,' teased Willey, 'especially since half of them will have played with me pretty soon anyway, Bangers (Bancroft), Sos (S Marsh), Bison (M Marsh), V (Voges), Dorf (Behrendorff), Maxy (Klinger), Coults (Coulter-Nile),'  
'Okay this is fun guys but I'm going to need a reason this is more important than sleep, and flattery of me and our team isn't going to cut it quite this early,' grumbled Mitchell Marsh.  
'Calm down,' muttered Pat, 'sorry guys, he's really not a morning person,'  
'You're telling me?' replied Shaun Marsh , 'once when we were kids and I woke him up he put my in a headlock then tackled me and went back to sleep before he let go.'  
'Please,' countered Pat, 'I've had him fall asleep in far different but still not good situations way more times,'  
'Ew.' Responded Shaun, 'Thanks Pat, so sad you don't play for the Scorchers with me anymore, otherwise where would I hear that?' He finished sarcastically.  
'Do you guys mind?' Mitchell asked, 'to the point please?'  
'Right.' Joe joined in, 'you guys seem nice enough not to say anything so Jos is having not playing and wanting to be in the team so wanting someone else gone but not wanting them dropped but sort of wanting them not to perform but wanting your team to win but wanting to do well personally as well issues, you get me?'  
'Oh yeah 2015 Ashes, Shane Watson, lovely guy and a great help but I couldn't help but want him dropped a little bit so I could play but we all know how well that worked out in the end, don't worry Jos, it's okay to feel like that, I even told Watto and he didn't mind, he understood after having been out of the team so much with injury and always wanting to return. We've all been there.'  
'Except Willey,' giggled Ashton teasingly before there was a 'be nice Ashton,' from Shaun Marsh along with light smacking sound and an 'Ow!' from Ashton followed by a 'jeez, sorry!' from Ashton again.  
'If everyone is finished,' called Pat over everything, 'I'd like to make a suggestion.' Everyone gradually became quiet and Pat then grumbled,  
'I can't believe I have to be the adult here, I'm the youngest.'  
'Awww poor baby,' said Mitch, 'you're adorable, but stop pouting.'  
'Naawww you guys are so cute,' squealed Ashton, 'but I'm the youngest.' He finished firmly. 'I am dumb ass,' Pat argued, to protests at his name calling, during which Shaun said 'Shhh you'll wake JL,' they then heard a door open and close.

'Too late!' called Willey and they looked towards their door which was opening to see Brad Hogg and Marcus Harris who were evidently sharing a room.  
'Morning,' said Hogg cheerfully, while Harris just groaned.  
'For the benefit of everyone else, that's Brad Hogg, our very own Peter Pan, and Marcus Harris, JL's mini-me, who hopefully were sharing their room and so no one else is awake?' Shaun let the end trail off into a question.  
'Yep,' said Hoggy, cheerfully again.  
'Ouch,' commented Pat, 'what'd you to to get stuck with him?'  
'Be nice Pat, Harry's not too bad,' Hoggy replied.  
'I know he's not too bad, he's good even, but I was talking to about you,'  
'Well now that's just rude, but thanks for your thoughts Pat.'  
'Always welcome Hoggy!' called Pat happily.  
'Have any of you thought of making this a video call? Like on the internet? So we don't use up all the calls stuff?' Asked Marcus. The looks on the other men's faces showed their responses.  
'Good idea Marcus,' Joe said, I'll leave you and Ashton to set that up since you're the young guys then?'  
'Oh, hello random English player I assume, I'm gonna guess Joe Root?' said Marcus.  
'Right yeah it's me and Jos here, we just called for David, I guess we're getting more than we bargained for but the more the merrier!'  
'You're basically a walking smiley face emoji aren't you?' asked Marcus.  
'That is a one hundred percent accurate description.' Commented Jos, 'nice to meet you all of you by the way,' he finished as the video call began working and he hung up Joe's phone call. There was a chorus of  
'Thanks,' 'you too,' and 'good to see you,' in reply.  
'So what's the meaning of this early morning nonsense then?' asked Hoggy.

'You know what, I'll set it as the group description,' jumped in Ashton, typing quickly on his laptop. The group description was quickly set as  
"The lovely Joe Root has accidentally caused a meeting of cricketers all around the world in the name of helping his boyfriend (they're so cute but don't tell anyone it's a secret while everyone's still being a--holes about that stuff) Jos Buttler who is having a bit of a struggle right now about his place in the team and how he feels about wanting to take someone's place so not wanting them to do well but also hoping for good performances for his team and teammates after he was dropped for a batsman wicketkeeper as opposed to his wicketkeeper batsman and worrying for himself and the team and also feeling bad about the way he feels and also on here are, in Adelaide to beat the Strikers, Brad Hogg, Shaun Marsh, Marcus Harris, Ashton Agar and David Willey (English guy goes last soz), Pat Cummins and Mitch Marsh (awww) in Sydney for test match for Mitch and Pat to support Sydney Thunder and his boyfriend to stay at his house (awww again) and finally Joe and Jos who are of course in South Africa smashing their opposition :) :) :)"  
'You and Joe are so excessively happy it drives me nuts but you're still some of my favourites,' said Willey, smiling at his friend next to him.  
'I ship it,' muttered Mitch in Pat's ear, making Pat giggle.  
'Stop you guys are too couple-y now that I can see you it's making me miss my girlfriend,' groaned Ashton.  
'Me too,' agreed Willey, 'well my girlfriend, not Ashton's, never met her actually,'  
'We have to double date sometime okay because if our girlfriend's aren't immediately best friends like us we might have to break up with them.' said Ashton solemnly while David nodded.  
'I've met them both and they're both insanely nice and friendly like you two idiots so I'm sure it'll be great,' said Hoggy.  
Ashton and David grinned at each other.

'Okay the actual reason we called you and Pat, Mitch, was to see if you can contact Brad Haddin for us, any ideas?' asked Joe, 'not that you guys aren't great, just we do have to go to sleep time.' He finished motioning towards his and Jos's bed.  
'Sorry mate can't gelp you, Brad's just changed everything once he came back from the Ashes tour and I haven't had to contact him since, Huss or Watto might know though, I'll add Huss in but I think him and Watto have their families both staying in a big rental house around here for the tournament since they live in different states.'  
'Okay go ahead,' nodded Joe as Agar added to the description "And joining us from somewhere else in NSW is the amazing Hussey and Watto too if all goes well." Soon on the screen appeared Mike Hussey who said  
'Guys keep it down, Watto and I got the kids up but Amy and Lee are still asleep, okay?' to general agreement and then read the description and called Shane Watson over, who was holding his young daughter Matilda.  
'Aww Watto she's so cute can I meet her when we play you guys please?' asked Ashton.  
'Sure Ash,' Shane replied while Shaun Marsh laughed, 'don't you laugh Sos you're getting one soon aren't you and he's closer to you than me.' Shaun looked concerned for a second before shrugging and saying,  
'For a young guy he's good with kids,'  
'Yeah he's held my youngest Watto,' agreed Huss, as Shaun added, 'and he was good with Ed's girls in England two years ago.'  
'Okay to the point now?' asked Mitch, 'I'd like to go back to sleep later before play since it looks like it seems like it'll be raining again.'  
'Okay, Jos, I'll make it quick, it's all fine how you're feeling, everyone gets it and you'll do great, just don't remind any of us in the Twenty20 World Cup when we're playing against you and smashing people everywhere.'  
'Yeah Jos, I had a similar thing, it was hard to keep trying and playing well and improving waiting to get my chance for Australia until I was almost as old as old man Watto here' - 'Hey!' - 'and honestly I didn't get even slightly the wanting others to do bad thing - ' 'Because you're literally the nicest player since Gilly,' Mitch cut in. ' - it's understandable though, but if there's one thing I've learned from recent Australian players, there's no problem waiting for a while, look at Adam Voges, Chris Rogers, even Hoggy here' - 'and you,' interjected Shaun - 'and you,' countered Huss, 'selected five times for tests so far and a sixth one coming, but anyway, when you get back Jos, as long as you work hard and keep going and believing, which I assume Joe here is helping you with, everything will be great.'  
'Thanks guys,' smiled Jos, 'I'll keep going I promise.'

'Oh, by the way, do you happen to have Brad Haddin's contact anywhere, he's just changed and no one else has it.' Queried Marcus.  
'He was texting both of us sledging us before we smashed them in game one,' pondered Hussey, 'but I wouldn't put it past him to have something new by now, I'll just check with Smudge if you don't mind and see what he has, I can add him in right?'  
'Yeah,' 'Go ahead,' 'Sure,' everyone agreed, at which point Agar again added to the description with  
"Here comes everyone but Jos and Joe's favourite captain (of course we Scorchers love V still so we might stage a mutiny if anymore of us get in the test team) Steve Smith from Sydney too, and probably half Australia's test squad knowing them :) :) :)"  
Soon, as Ashton had predicted, Steve Smith was on camera along with David Warner with Ivy Mae, Adam Voges, who grinned at the description, Nathan Lyon and Usman Khawaja.  
'Morning everyone,' said David Warner curiously, having not yet read the now paragraph written by Ashton Agar with occasional input from the others, which changed when Steve Smith pointed it out to him.  
'Why do no English players have adorable kids with them?' complained Joe Root, who Ivy Mae waved to, to the surprise of many, 'and all you Australians have like two each, it's not fair.' he then proceeded to pout and asked Jos, 'can we have kids someday?'  
'Well no,' responded Jos, 'I'm afraid it's rather impossible for the two of us to produce a biological child, but if you want we can try other ways okay?' Joe smiled and nodded happily, bouncing up and down, again to the amusement of Ivy Mae.  
'Aww Joe she loves you,' commented Dave.  
'And I love her too, she's just so cute, by the way Jos is coming to dinner when you buy it for me next time we're in Australia okay,'  
'Sure,' Dave smiled before joking, 'anyone else you want me to buy dinner for,' and teasingly scoffing to Usman, 'punch a guy one time...' Usman nodded mock-understandly, adding  
'And it wasn't very hard either,' and shaking his head and tutting at Joe while all the others watched on in a mixture of surprise, confusion and amusement. 

'So Jos here needs reassuring then?' asked Voges, who had now decided that despite the fact there were many current and former captains and vice-captains amongst the group, he should be the responsible one.  
'Well not too much anymore, you're a little late to the party,' replied Pat, 'but do your best,'  
'You're a very talented and hard-working player, well I know you're talented, you better be hard-working too though because I don't like being wrong' at this he offered a smile 'so whatever happens, just keep going, it might take until your my age, though I highly doubt it because, and I mean no offence, but I've seen Johnny Bairstow's 'keeping and to put it nicely it leaves much to be desired' there were nods here 'which is nothing on him, because he's not a wicketkeeper and so really being asked to be is on the selectors. I know you'll be back though, that said, as much as I like being right, if you want to wait until after I've retired and smash up bowling when it's no longer my problem it would be appreciated.'  
'Me too,' grinned Shaun, followed by several other older players until Ashton requested the same, which was met by a flabbergasted,  
'You'll retire when I'm forty!' by Jos and then, 'or later if you're following Hoggy's example!' Ashton grinned in reply,  
'Worth a shot,'  
'While we're here, Smudge, what contact do you have for Hads, he's changing it and we're trying to get a hold of him but we don't know what he's changed it to and we'd rather not have him mess with us,' Huss requested.  
'Sorry mate, can't help you, he hasn't told me either, but Alyssa and Starcy will know, I'll give you Starcy's now.' He did so and while he did, added, 'Don't think I don't remember where you should be and what you should be doing Bison, but it's raining and my girlfriend's with me and the other's have their partners too so I'll allow it, this doesn't go near Boof though, you all here me?' he finished sternly, shocking the entire group into responding with a solemn 'Yes,' which he grinned at.  
'Okay let's add Starcy in, Alyssa is probably with him, or should I say he's with her since she's the one playing cricket, he's just one of the HaBs now,' smirked Joe, who had played previously with Starc at Yorkshire before either of them had become regular fixtures in their respective teams. Ashton immediately got to work adding "Here comes Mitchell Starc and Alyssa Healy, let's see if we can get Hads in on this finally :) :) :) :)"

The next thing they saw was Mitchell Starc in front of a computer with Alyssa on his lap, causing the ever-childish Brad Hogg to whistle and Steve Smith to call  
'Hey be careful we need him back for,' only to be interrupted by Joel Paris who walked in with Jason Behrendorff and said  
'Nah we're fine we've got me and then there's Dorf, Birdy and Duke who aren't even in any squad yet, break away Alyssa,' with a smile too bright for the morning in Mitchell Marsh's opinion. Ashton set about adding their names to the group, having become lazy and just typing "+ Dorf & Paris in Adelaide with us :) :) :)"  
'Hey, you've got to catch up to the girls, you should take as many as you can get,' smirked Alyssa, turning to her fiance and getting a high-five.  
'Whipped,' muttered Usman, and Alyssa retorted,  
'You're just annoyed that he's injured and still getting more than you are,' to which she now received a chorus of 'ooohhh' and a smile from Usman that conceded defeat quickly.  
'Anyway,' she continued, 'I have Hads on here, I'll add him now and then we can all go back to sleep, sound good?' Mitchell Marsh looked like he had never hear a better idea in his life.  
'Yes!' he cheered. It was now around six forty-five in Sydney, making it six fifteen in Adelaide and quarter past eleven in Cape Town where the English couple was. Ashton didn't bother adding to the description this time, just waiting for Brad Haddin to join in. 

He and everyone else didn't have to wait long, with Brad Haddin holding his daughter Mia appearing within seconds.  
'Well it appears everyone's been waiting for us,' he said to his daughter, 'how can I help you Jos? Actually I think I know. Story time Mia!' The little girl clapped and smiled. 'A few years ago, when this beautiful little girl was sick, I withdrew from a tour and was replaced for far longer than I intended by a slightly subpar wicketkeeper named Matthew Wade who ended up in the team under pressure when he couldn't score runs or take many chances, almost screwed up Gaz here, but me and Huss fixed him. No offense to Wadey, he's a great guy and a pretty good bat but his keeping really needed improvement at the time.'  
'Thanks for that guys by the way, 150-odd wickets later and I'm still going,' Nathan Lyon added.  
'Don't mention it mate,' said Huss firmly, speaking for both him and Hads.  
'Yeah mate. Anyway, I did want my place back, and although I knew Wadey would have to be dropped to get it back, I didn't let myself feel guilty for wanting that, or even the part of me that wanted him to fail because I knew that was to be expected. So I kept practicing because I knew I was the better keeper and I would get back and if I didn't then so be it, it was worth it for my daughter,' he smiled down at her again, 'obviously you have a different reason for being out of the team but the case is the same, you're the better wicketkeeper and that will come out and be important soon enough.' Jos beamed and, seeing this, Joe did too,  
'Thanks mate,' they said together, as Joe squeezed Jos's hand.  
'My pleasure to help a fellow 'keeper. And you two and Pat and Mitch, don't worry if this comes out, you've got all of us behind you and there'll be plenty more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep and so is Mia. Just KEEP on KEEPING it up Jos' There were groans at the pun and then calls of good night and good morning from the confused cricketers, at which point Mike Hussey, Shane Watson and their respective children and wives, all of whom had joined to video group, decided to go for breakfast and also hung up. This left the two couples in Sydney, the members of the Australian squad, also in Sydney, the Perth players and the English couple.  
'Okay Mitch - Marsh that is - let's go, time to get to the ground, you can sleep during the delay if you want, yes Pat you can come too just don't get caught together, or do, it's up to you, same goes for you Joe and Jos. Good luck everyone, except against any of my teams of course.' With that the Australian players signed off with Mitch and Pat and Alyssa and Mitchell followed after a moment after saying their goodbyes. 

When it was just the Scorchers with Jos and Joe, Joel and Jason said goodbye to head back to their room for sleep along with Brad Hogg and Marcus Harris who went back to their room too.  
'Thanks for everything guys,' said Joe a moment later.  
'Yeah,' echoed Jos, 'you've all been great, why doesn't Jimmy like you guys anyway?'  
'It's just Clarke really, but I never really got along with Clarke especially well either so I'm all right with him as long as he isn't sledging George, he's probably the least deserving player in the game, he's just so nice and happy and smiley, not as much as you guys, less perky I guess,' contributed Shaun Marsh, 'I'm going to head back to my room, Carbs gets twitchy when he's bored and I'm always entertaining, if only for a good you-get-caught-in-the-slips-a-lot joke.' With a happy smile, Shaun left and went back to his room. 

'I never knew he was that nice and cheerful and fun,' commented Jos, 'he seemed all broody and miserable to me.'  
'To be fair,' returned Ashton, 'last time you played against him he made no runs and his team lost by an innings and he was dropped after having replaced his own brother in the team.'  
'Fair point,' Jos replied, 'still though, was he always like that?'  
'That's been a recent change actually,' said Ashton, 'since he started batting so well and found out he's having a kid, he's been almost as cheerful as me and as mischievous as Hoggy, which is a lot.  
'Well good for him,' said Willey, 'you guys should go to sleep though, it's getting late over there.'  
'Yeah,' agreed Joe, 'good night.'  
'Good morning,' responded Willey and Agar giggling, 'good luck,'  
'Good luck to you too,' grinned Joe, before both groups turned off their cameras and left the calls. 

'Wow it is getting late,' said Jos, startled, 'you need to go to sleep, you shouldn't have stayed up this late,' he began worriedly.  
'Jos, Jos, it's fine.' Joe said, kissing him on the head, 'you needed this, and you needed me and even if I'm tired tomorrow it'll be worth it, okay?' Jos smiled.  
'Okay, thank you. I love you,'  
'I love you,' replied Joe, 'has that settled you down? Because if it hasn't I can think of one more way to relax you...' he trailed off and grinned suggestively.  
'Hmm,' said Jos, 'I think I might need that bit more.' They then rolled over together and began to relax each other, Jos from his fretting and Joe from his long day in the field. The last thing they did was turn off the lights as they continued their efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much more but I lost it, I'm gonna leave this for now and keep adding in new chapters there are way more characters than tagged but idrc enjoy  
> I'm just going to replace the chapter with newer, more complete versions until I've finished it which should be soon, not sure if that'll show but oh well  
> All those tagged will be in eventually, it's got all BBL teams, some of England, New Zealand and South Africa, there might be lots more I haven't decided yet, probably just when I see something annoying or adorable I'll do more  
> I know I made a lot of the English players bi or gay but idc they're cute so it's fine.  
> Chapter is finally finished, may add more

Following the end of their dramatic match with the Thunder, the Scorchers players were celebrating quite calmly by their standards in David Willey and Ashton Agar's room. Cameron was currently laughing at his newest friend,  
'I have a man of the match now!' he yelled, 'I'm coming for you Willey!'  
'Now if I didn't know that David Willey is a friend of yours I could have seriously misinterpreted that very easy,' commented Joe Root from the computer screen which those in the room had so far yet to notice.  
'How long have you been there?' asked Michael Carberry, 'and how did you get on there anyway?'  
'Oh I answered that before you guys came in,' informed Agar, 'I forgot though when I got changed sorry guys,'  
'No problem mate,' replied Jos, almost as cheerful as his boyfriend usually was.  
'That's great,' Ashton began, 'but I was talking to the team, you know, I'm not sure of everything that was said and done and since we don't all know you maybe some of us would have been concerned about it or something,' he finished, shrugging and looking around at his team to see that none of the others minded.  
'Well now that that's sorted, well batted Ash and Cameron,' smiled Joe politely.  
'Oh that reminds me,' said Shaun, 'there's another Ashton, AT over here,' he pointed to Ashton Turner, 'but Agar's just Ashton or Agar still, Turner's AT,' the two Englishmen nodded.

'I'm sure you guys are real happy with yourselves aren't you?' Came a voice as another video window popped up, showing Mitchell Marsh and Patrick Cummins.  
'What?' asked Marcus Harris, confused.  
'He means about the match,' Mitch clarified, rolling his eyes. He turned to his boyfriend, 'Pat, please, please let it go.'  
'No.' replied Pat firmly, crossing his arms and pouting.  
'Come on, please?' pleaded Mitch, 'I'll do that thing that you like with the -' Mitch was cut off by his brother's loud yelling of nonsense.  
'No, no, no,' Shaun finished, 'I am not listening to that I really don't want to that's gross and I'm guessing no one else wants to hear either,' he appealed to the others around him who largely nodded their heads in agreement.  
'Actually I'm kind of curious about what it is,' admitted Jos, 'but I feel like it would make both of us uncomfortable so let's not,'  
'Okay fine I'll stop if you do the thing,' agreed Pat, 'even though we both know you would have done it anyway,' which Mitch conceded with a nod.

'Agar you gotta start batting top five for us so you can bat top five for Australia and then next Ashes you can play and finish what you started in 2013 please please?' requested Jason Behrendorff.  
'I'll see what I can do,' responded Agar, 'but talk to some of the others here too if I do make it I definitely won't be the only one, it's like Willey was saying the other day, sometime we could have Maxy, V, Sos, Bison, Coults, you, and Joel in the next few years, so I won't be the only one doing anything.'  
'That may happen, but none of us hit Jimmy Anderson for 4 on our ninth ball in test cricket did we?' As a team they had watched Ashton's debut many times and as such they remembered a lot of it, but Jason, with his close to eidetic memory remembered the most.  
'Maxy still could,' pointed out Ashton feebly. Klinger waved this away,  
'Sure, sure, but I didn't also begin the destruction of Graeme Swann that Watto and Bails finished did I? Now all you need to do Ashton to become an all-rounder for Australia is smash a bowler into retirement. I pick Anderson, you already started on that anyway,'

'Is now a bad time?' Asked Anderson looking as amused as Jimmy Anderson could from behind Joe and Jos, who looked startled at his presence.  
'You two are missing the post match meeting,' he informed the English players. Joe shrugged and smiled,  
'It's not compulsory, even for Cooky,' he replied 'or you,' added Jos, 'it's just an excuse to drink let's be honest and we're fine here talking to these idiots.' At this Pat, Ashton and Bancroft stuck their tongues out at him simultaneously.  
'Kids, kids, let's not,' disciplined Carberry and the three young players surprised many by listening.  
'How come no player ever listened to Clarke like that?' asked Jimmy, 'or anyone really?'  
'We did, and do,' replied Mitch, 'except not Clarke as much, he was more of a tactician so it was more the coach when he was captain and there were others for leadership, we listened to Hads and Watto and Huss and Ponts though, at least that’s what Shaun said they did when he played with them,'  
'And now former England opener too?'  
'You crows could do worse than Carbs and you know it, I mean I like the guy but Hales, really?' questioned Mitch, 'at least for the next Ashes, by then he'll have had plenty of experience here.'  
'Thanks for the support guys but I think I'll just leave that topic for now,' Carberry stated.

'Anyway, how've you guys been?' he asked the English players, 'Jimmy, learned to smile? Joe, learned to frown? Jos, I think I can safely say you learned how to play test cricket, as I predicted.'  
'Yeah I did Carbs, look!' Joe responded excitedly, pulling a face that seemed to be an attempt at a frown.  
'You tried Joe, I mean that's not anything near a frown but it's not a smile, which is a start, just please don't do that again.' Joe nodded, his face back to his usual bright smile. Jimmy smiled at this.  
'Jimmy you did it!' Agar yelled happily. Jimmy looked from the screen to Joe and back again.  
'You two were separated at birth weren't you?' he asked Joe and Agar, who grinned.  
'Maybe,' they said together, shrugging. The others all laughed except for Jos who had a thoughtful look on his face.  
'Wait,' he started, 'Mitch, did you call us crows earlier?' The other Scorchers players and Pat laughed.  
'Yeah,' Mitch admitted readily, 'why?'  
'What do you mean by crow?' Jos asked.  
'It means you're bad at something, in England's case I'm gonna go with selections.' Mitch replied.  
'Fair point, but why crow?'  
'Funny story actually, a friend of mine calls people that, ever since the Ashes two years ago, which couldn’t have really been more awesome unless Carbs did better and got more recognition, because she says that Ben Stokes is weird at batting and looks like a crow so she started calling people that are weird or bad or strange or that she just doesn't like crows. Don't tell Stokes that please.'

'Oh I don't know...' said Alistair Cook, 'as captain, keeping things from players is probably not a very good idea.' At the confused looks of other players, Jimmy asked,  
'What' you think I wouldn't invited my captain along to this little love-in?' There were noises and gestures of understanding from the others.  
'Well if we're inviting captains, let's get Smudge and Huss and V on then,' said Shaun, the only one to have not only played internationally with all three, but had also made each of his centuries with one of them at the other end. He struggled for a few moments before saying,  
'Someone wanna help me out?' David and Ashton looked at each other and laughed before Ashton said,  
'Sure thing old man,' and they added the groups of the Australians and several Thunder players from the previous conversation as well as, without mentioning to the others, Alyssa and Mitch and the other six Big Bash teams and the New Zealand and South African teams which they muted while sending messages saying they would let them in properly as soon as someone said something they could respond to, which brought the idea from Mike Hussey to add Ricky Ponting and the other league commentators to the conversation as well.  
‘This is gonna be real loud by the time we’re done.’ David informed Ashton who nodded.

The groups of most of the Australian and Thunder squads answered together.  
The Thunder players looked fairly happy but were all pouting at the camera, presumably planned as a response to their loss. The Australians were all cheerful after their series win and Adam Voges had the first ever Richie Benaud medal around his daughter's neck as he held her and talked quietly to someone out of frame.  
'You rang?' greeted Pattinson with a giggle, pausing to high-five Usman Khawaja for his not particularly funny joke.  
'Okay James, I think that's enough,' chided Dave, calmly removing the beer bottle from Pattinson's hand and giving it to Voges who put it elsewhere. The four England players looked shocked.  
'Well I am vice-captain and a father of almost two you guys, have a little faith. And I haven't had a drink in months, half because my wife is pregnant and it's only fair and half because gotta stay disciplined.' Warner said in response to their faces.  
'It's so good to not have to be the one to do that anymore,' smiled Voges.  
'Was it really that bad?' asked Cook, 'I've had this team for a while and it's not much effort.'  
'Nice to see you Cooky,' began Voges, 'have you met the Western Australian teams? The combination of being Australian, ridiculously young and winning a fair bit makes it really hard. I mean, have you heard about the Marshes?'  
'Hey,' protested Shaun, 'we haven't done anything since that thing in South Africa except post World Cup and that didn't break any rules or laws then anyway, although that's probably thanks to someone else.' Pat bowed at this. 'I'll take credit for that,' he said.  
'I feel like some of them don't drink because then no one will get punched,' joked Shane Watson from the house he and Mike were sharing for the Big Bash season that their team had gone to after the game.  
'Yeah Rooty's an angry drunk,' conceded Jos, smiling teasingly at his boyfriend.

‘Hey Bangers is it true that Ricky Ponting is in love with you?’ Asked AT suddenly, recalling the commentary from during Ashton and Bancroft’s partnership.  
‘Perfect,’ whispered Ashton, removing the mute from the commentators which now had Gilly and Mark Waugh too.  
‘Better him than Michael Vaughn, hey Rooty?’ Pointed out David Warner. Joe groaned.  
‘Don’t remind me, he’s strangely obsessed with the team and all his social media posts are about us; it’s creepy. Let’s get back to whether Ricky Ponting is in love with Bangers, please,’  
‘Yeah Punter, are you?’ Gilly goaded. Ponting had his usual lack of reaction to jokes at his expense. They appeared on the screen and AT gulped. He couldn’t believe he had just made fun of a commentator of games he played in and a former captain and one of the greatest players Australia had ever seen, even if the point was to tease his friend.  
‘Gilly, we both know that I just recognize that Cameron is a good, solid batsman with a solid technique and good shots and temperament and I was appreciating that as a commentator.’  
‘What about me?’ Pouted Ashton, to the amusement of many, but not Ponting.  
‘This is how you’re raising players now? Smudge you haven’t played with him that much so I’ll let you off but V, Maxy, I expect better from you. Where’s JL?’  
‘Leave him alone mate, come on,’ Mike Hussey interceded, ‘you’re just salty because you haven’t seen your kids in a while and Ashton reminds everyone of children but come on. He was joking. But Ashton come on Punter’s old he doesn’t get that humor.’ Ponting look suitably abashed.

‘Punter have you been harassing my players?’ Asked Justin Langer coming into the room.  
‘Not really, why?’  
‘Because poor Matt came running into my room terrified that the Ashtons were in trouble and you weren’t gonna love Bangers anymore.’ Matt Dixon stood near the door looking concerned.  
‘Awww,’ Joe and Agar said together, not for the first time.  
‘It’s okay Matt, Ricky just doesn’t take crap and Ashton made a not very funny joke and that old, retired players, Tasmanians especially, wouldn’t get and that’s unacceptable and he will learn from this, won’t you Ashton?’  
‘Yes coach.’  
‘Coach?’ Gilly repeated, amused.  
‘That’s what they call me when they’ve been reprimanded.’ JL explained.  
‘Reprimanded? That’s a big new word for you mate.’  
‘Yeah Bucky was teaching me while he was here, now he’s commentating instead and I’ve reverted to below a David Warner level of literate, down there with Mitch Marsh I think.’ Surprisingly, Warner didn’t say anything. Mitch just poured and was comforted by Pat.  
‘Well it’s not like I can argue so there really wasn’t any point,’ he said when asked. ‘I do want to ask Huss about using the word “salty” in that context though,’  
‘Wow new words Davey,’ grinned Huss, ‘I picked it up from the kids in the team, I think, the language of kids now is a contagious, terrible disease. I’m glad I got older, I’ve been waiting to be able to say “kids these days” my whole life.’  
‘I’m happy for you Huss,’ Joe said jovially.  
‘Thanks kid.’

‘Wait a minute Mitch,’ Joe Burns began, ‘you’re at Pat’s, so who’s been in your room?’ Steve Smith look interested in the answer too.  
‘Oh, um, hey skip,’ Mitch began nervously, ‘my friend Charlie, Charlie Christenson, the one that calls people crows, she was coming over here and she was gonna stay at Pat’s until we realized I could stay with Pat and she could just stay in my hotel room for free since she’s a mega poor uni student.’  
‘Fine by me,’ shrugged Smith, ‘but I don’t know policy on that crap and if I find out and you’re against the rules I’m gonna have to do something so I’m not bothering but if you get caught you’re on you own. For not staying in your room but still having Cricket Australia paying for it I mean, not your relationship with Pat, that’s your business but if it comes out accidentally or otherwise you’ve got my support and everyone else’s I assume too?’ He looked around questioningly and received only firm nods from the others on the call and smiled proudly.  
‘Thanks guys.’ Pat told them.

‘Hey can someone playing for Australia do me a favour quickly please?’ Mitch asked, returning onto the screen and hanging up from a phone call.  
‘Yeah sure Bison what do you need?’ Adam Voges responded immediately.  
‘Charlie’s locked herself out, could you grab her a replacement key please? We can’t have someone knowing she’s in a Cricket Australia rented room.’  
‘Yeah I’ll go now, let her know I could be a while though.’ Voges left the room.  
‘Good point, can someone meet her and bring her back to where you guys are, it’s a bit late and she makes bad decisions on plenty of sleep, I don’t want her doing something bad there, she’ll be very upset, particularly if it messes with my room or something.’ Joe Burns looked around at the others quickly to see that the other players had resumed their conversations within their group and with other people on the call so offered,  
‘I’ll go Mitch, tell her to wait outside your room and I’ll get her but I’ve got to stop off at mine and finish packing if that’s not gonna be a problem for her?’  
‘She’ll be right, she’ll probably help you actually; she loves mothering people,’ Mitch replied and Joe headed off to find Charlie.

‘Hey Paine, great batting against the stars,’ Shaun Marsh told him as the Hurricanes team was brought out of the muted call.  
‘I know, it was awful, even your Ashes test this year was better,’ Tim replied.  
‘Well I imagine it’s not quite as confusing as having yourself ‘keep when you’re playing against the Stars, is that why you made that duck?’  
‘Nah if Pete was as good-looking as me then I would’ve done better but I just couldn’t concentrate with his close to but not quite as good as mine face right there. Speaking of face, why’s there a picture of yours on the cover of KP’s book? Well you between those atrocious shaved head haircuts you get. I mean, you may’ve got a century on debut but you’ll always be there with that horrible hairstyle.’  
‘At least I’ve never had blonde tips, how’d they let you play for Australia looking like that?’  
‘How’d they let you play for Australia batting like that?’ Tim retorted. Several players gasped at that. The two weren’t particularly close so this was really quite brutal. Or at least that’s what everyone thought until they both started laughing at that.  
‘Good to see you mate,’ Shaun told Tim.  
‘You too, how’ve you been? How’s the family?’  
‘Playing ahead of me in tests, going to the International games instead of mine, pregnant, it’s going-’  
‘Pregnant?’ Tim interrupted, ‘didn’t know you had it in you to get that done Pat, congrats.’ Pat and Mitch snorted.  
‘Yeah good one, how are you going Tim?’ Shaun asked.  
‘The usual, carrying the team, keeping everyone in line, being the best captain in the country is hard work you know.’  
‘Of course it is,’ Glenn Maxwell said sarcastically, ‘if you’re captaining those idiots and Kumar Sangakkara and Darren Sammy and George Bailey who have never captained in their careers and would never help out ever.’

‘Yeah it’s difficult, great, what’s this you were saying about my book Timothy?’ Kevin Pietersen questioned, having been allowed into the conversation, along with the rest of the Stars, by Ashton and David for this reason entirely.  
‘I was just wondering why Shaun Marsh is on the cover,’ Tim replied, ‘and that’s young Timothy to the likes of you.’  
‘What, English? South African?’  
‘No, owned by Eddie McGuire.’  
‘Why young though?’  
‘Because you’re old, Kevin.’ Alistair Cook cut in, more kindly than would have been expected by those that didn’t know him.  
‘Hey Ali, how’ve you been?’ Kevin asked warmly.  
‘Good Kev, you?  
‘Well we beat South Africa then didn’t lose and to this day I have never had any haircut as abominable as you so that’s a win,’  
‘You should be this charming in press conferences,’ Jimmy Anderson told him, ‘everything would be way more entertaining,’  
‘Nah that was always my job Jimmy,’ Kevin cut in, ‘how’ve you been?’  
‘Better than your team if you’re in it.’ Jimmy smirked.  
‘That’s what we usually say to Maxi and “The Finisher” when they come the short form teams,’ laughed Warner.  
‘Oh hey Davey’ Joe greeted, smiling, not that there as any change there, ‘where’s little Ivy?  
‘Hiding from you,’ joked Warner, ‘nah she’s asleep it’s pretty late here you know,’  
‘Oh yeah,’ realized Jos, ‘you others just getting yours to sleep then?’  
‘Trying to,’ Nathan Lyon replied, holding Adam Voges’s daughter while Adam was finding Charlie a key, ‘but they’re not that cooperative sometimes.’ Nathan had thankfully got his children to sleep and they had stayed in his room with his wife while he returned to rejoin celebrations, so he hadn’t minded trying to get Adam’s daughter to sleep while he was gone, and so fair he had succeeded.  
Nathan’s success was interrupted by Joe and Charlie coming into the room with Charlie talking loudly and both of them laughing. The child in Nathan’s arms woke up and looked around, confused. She smiled as she recognised Charlie.  
‘Joe, why didn’t you tell me there were possibly asleep kids in here? Sweetie, time for bed, you know that.’ The little girl shook her head.  
‘Yes it is come on, I’ll take you now, Joe come show me V’s room.’ They left again, this time quieter as Charlie carried her.

‘How do you guys know her?’ Asked Johnny Bairstow, who had walked in with Ben Stokes.  
‘She’s a good friend of mine, and the other WA guys.’ Mitch Marsh responded, ‘why?’  
‘She’s hot,’ shrugged Bairstow.  
‘No,’ Charlie said patronizingly as she returned to the room with Joe Burns, ‘don’t talk like that. “Hot” is not a compliment and it sounds super creepy. Alistair Cook, in light of recent events I would’ve thought that sensitivity training would’ve been check, how did this dumb ass slip through the cracks?’  
‘I don’t know, I don’t run it, but I’ll get him back into the program, ready Johnny?’ Bairstow sighed but nodded at his captain, accepting his fate.  
‘How do you know about that anyway?’ Cook continued, ‘I thought it was confidential.’  
‘It is, no one told me but come on, you all somehow manage to sound like reasonable, literate, civilized human beings during press conferences and such, it isn’t rocket surgery to figure out.’  
‘Yeah,’ Bairstow agreed, still looking put out, ‘but rocket surgery? Don’t you mean rocket science?’  
‘Anything Leigh Matthews says is good enough for me,’ Charlie shrugged.  
‘Who’s he?’ Bairstow asked and Charlie gasped dramatically.  
‘One of the best Australian Football players ever,’ Pat filled in, aware of how long the most likely coming rant could be.  
‘It’s okay Bairstow, you’re learning, it’s not your fault you live and grew up somewhere that AFL has yet to grace with it’s presence. Don't worry, the New South Wales and Queensland crows had to learn about it too, but one day you'll know at least as much as Pat. This is why Perth is the best city in to world, I mean where else can you regularly wake up to early morning test matches and watch AFL? Ew, England.’ Charlie shuddered, then smiled. Bairstow smiled slightly back. ‘It’s not even close to the worst thing someone on here has done. I need to talk to you, James Faukner, about that. Please bring all the others in too, I think this is important.’ James Faulkner looked slightly alarmed but figured nothing too bad would happen if she was friends with Mitch Marsh and there were plenty of people around to stop anything if it got bad. Nevertheless, he prepared for the worst.

To James’s surprise, when he looked back to the camera which Charlie was now sitting close from her seat next to Joe, there were tears in Charlie’s eyes.  
‘What happened that night? How could you have possibly thought that drinking that much and then driving was acceptable in any way? Driving dangerously is one of the absolute most irresponsible things anyone can ever do. You not only endanger yourself but anyone else on or near the road. Think of what could have happened.  
You could’ve hurt yourself or someone else and that would have been horrible. I know you’re young James and you probably didn’t realize how much you’d had, which I think is ridiculous personally based on how far over the limit you were, but why didn’t you think? Why didn’t the people with you say something? I don’t know how your friends and family and all the people you’ve played with dealt with it but I really just don’t know how to forgive you.  
I mean people make mistakes and it’s not like I personally know you but I respect you and you’re a good player and it’s probably unfair of me since like Luke Hodge did the same and there will have been others in the past but I want you to tell me that you’re sorry and how it could possibly have happened and that it’ll never happen again and I’m sure you already feel bad enough but it could have been so much worse and I just can’t stand this and I want it to be okay again. All of you need to know that you’re not invincible and you need to be careful as well, I mean, look at Gayle.  
He may have done wrong but we had a minister in our government, two in fact, be far more disrespectful and creepy but they barely got anything said about them. I hate to say it but everyone’s waiting for you guys to do bad so they can do their “sports players are arrogant and do whatever they want” routine because it’s easy and everyone suddenly cares, but it’s not fair.’  
By the end of it she had tears running down her face and James felt really bad. To start with he’d been annoyed that she felt she could talk to him like she knew him and could tell him off but he could now tell she genuinely cared and worried about him and other players.

‘I don’t know what to tell you Charlie,’ James began, ‘I honestly didn’t realize that I’d had to much and I felt fine, but clearly I did. I don’t know how to tell the limit really and all Tim seemed all right as well, but afterwards I realized that he’d had way less than me. I’m really sorry to have done that though. I don’t want kids thinking it’s okay to do that or that drinking is all just fun and games and I don’t want to put myself or anyone else in danger like that or ever be in that position again. I need to be educated on it I guess, and I’d say many other players do too.’ Charlie smiled softly and looked at the screen to see many other players agreeing with him.  
‘Okay then,’ she decided, ‘education about alcohol time. I wanted to be a teacher before I decided to do law first so here goes. First thing: know how many standard drinks are in things. That’s important. Take a calculator if you have to when you work out how much is one standard drink okay.  
If you’re legitimately going to do that, you should divide the volume of the drink, which it will say on the bottle, by the number of standard drinks, which it will also say on the bottle. If you are going to be driving, drink only one standard drink at a time so you’re always sure and keep track of how much you’ve had.  
As males, except maybe really small guys, you can have two standard drinks in one hour and one for every hour after that and probably remain under the limit. Females and small people can have one in the first hour then one for each hour after.  
That’s only a guide though so if you’re definitely driving stay below that by a lot or maybe just don’t drink. Make sure you’re certain though, because it’s not worth people getting hurt or at the very least fined just because you didn’t check. If you aren’t sure or you break it, just don’t drive. Like I said, it’s not worth anything you risk to do it. Ever. If you think there’s something worth risking, you’re probably drunk but I’m sure there are other people you can call.  
When there’s a group of you, see about having a designated driver or someone to check everyone is fine to drive if they are, okay?’ There were nods from many players as Luke Wright said,  
‘Yeah that’s what we did at Sussex, even more after what happened, George insisted.’  
‘I knew you were in my three favourite cricket players of all time for a reason George Bailey,’ Charlie grinned.  
‘Who are the others?’ George asked.  
‘Michael Hussey, we have the same birthday and he's worked so hard and he bats so beautifully and is so nice and does so well at every form and is just a perfect cricketer let's be honest, and Shaun Marsh, Western Australian and all that, and let’s be honest, Shaun you need all the support you can get after the shit you get the from the general swill for everything you do ever.’  
‘As always, thanks for your support Charlie.’ Shaun nodded. Hussey, his usual humble self, didn't comment.

‘I think we should put that in some kind of policy for the team,’ David Warner said to Steve Smith, who agreed,  
‘Yeah I’m writing it up now, I’ll give it to Boof tomorrow, I don’t want to encourage drinking like we kind of did after World Cup so we should really make less of that on our social media and stuff, it’s not really okay so we’ll get on that.’  
‘Can you send it to me when you’re done?’ Asked Brendon McCullum, speaking for the first time, ‘it’s really late over here but that was probably important, I’ll see if Angelo wants it too.’  
‘I’ll get if off you as well Smudge if you don't mind,’ requested AB de Villiers and Alistair Cook gave his agreement too.  
‘I’ll give it over if you want, that’ll be easier and then I can pass it along to lots of the others as well,’ Mark Waugh decided. Charlie glared at him, before smiling momentarily,  
‘That’s a good idea, you do that, I’ll write it up for you if you want, I’m almost a lawyer so it’ll sound mega-official.’ Mark nodded,  
‘Thanks, that’ll be good.’  
‘Great, now onto something else,’ Charlie said, glaring again, ‘can you commentators please stop calling things that are almost out adjacent? That is an incorrect use of it okay. Stop it. Adjacent means next to, not almost, okay? My arm is adjacent to my shoulder. I am not adjacent to sitting on Joe’s lap. Clear?’ She was sitting very close to Joe, Mark noted and despite himself, he nodded seriously.  
‘Good. Also, can you talk to these idiots’ – no offence – selectors and explain to them how picking a batsman-keeper instead of a ‘keeper-batsman works out, no offence Wade and Bairstow. You’ve improved as a ‘keeper Wade so good job. It annoys me so much that they can think they can get away with having someone that is not a genuine ‘keeper playing as a wicketkeeper instead of someone that is a just because they maybe weren’t batting like they wanted them to.  
What happened to the good old days when a ‘keeper could be a number eleven if they had to be, as long as they were a good wicketkeeper? Where’s Chapelli? He’s intense about this too. So yeah if you could fix that it’d be great.  
Don’t worry Bairstow, it’s not your fault, you don’t ask the selectors to select you as a wicketkeeper but you really shouldn’t be doing it because you’re missing chances and we all know it. One day it will be losing you matches and I’m gonna laugh really hard because honestly England losing amuses me but I’ll also feel bad for Bairstow and the bowler, provided there’s no abuse about it, hear that England?  
That’s not okay ever. Sorry everyone I just offended, I don’t have the time or effort to say all of your names so that’s the best you’re gonna get.’ She finished her rant with a bright smile and sat back down on the floor next to someone’s bed where Joe soon joined her and she smiled at him.

‘Awww, they’re gonna be so cute,’ Pat whispered to Mitch, who nodded,  
‘Called it, she’s gonna have to tell him how she always wants him dropped though, even if it’s not personal.’ Pat agreed quietly as they realized the others had been looking at them and trying to hear, so to cover they just made out for a while until Shaun realized what was happening, having been in a conversation with Voges, his best friend, and covered his eyes, yelling,  
‘No no no I thought with you being there and me being here Mitch I wouldn’t have to see that dammit Pat this wasn’t a problem before he met you why can’t you be a prude so I never have to see whatever he is doing to you right now?’  
They separated as Pat laughed,  
‘Shaun, your inventive rants never cease to amuse me. Which is why I’ll never stop inspiring them.’ Shaun sighed, excessively loudly,  
‘I do this to myself don’t I?’ Michael Carberry patted his back sympathetically,  
‘Yeah, you’re an expert foot shooter aren’t you? At least this one isn’t while you’re trying to bat.’ Shaun laughed,  
‘That is an improvement I guess.’

‘We should go,’ Kane Williamson, New Zealand’s soon-to-be captain said a while later when there was a lull in conversation.  
‘Oh my god Kane Williamson you are the most beautiful batsman in the entire world I love watching you please bat for long amounts of time forever. Except against Australia but everyone else destroy them please, it pleases me.’ Charlie had gone from sounding like an excited child to a thoughtful adult to a strange version of the Emperor from Star Wars. Kane Williamson’s reaction showed his confusion at that,  
‘Thanks kid,’ he replied.  
‘Kid? I’m three years younger than you! Also, I forgot to say, no offence Root and Smith and AB but he’s the best batsman in the world right now even if I sort of think that because he’s so little it’s adorable and he bats so pretty and Smith you’re all captainy and Root is all English and AB is all short form orientated. You know who else is adorably little? Trent Boult. Except I can’t find out how tall he is, is he sensitive about his height because he shouldn’t be, he’s adorable and it makes him being a fast bowler all the more impressive, I mean it’s easy for Starc and Cummins and Hazelwood they’re almost two metres, really they should hand back their awards for anything. Let’s be real, if they weren’t fast bowlers it would be embarrassing.’  
‘Excuse you,’ interrupted Starc, ‘what would you know?’  
‘Relax, Charlie’s joking,’ Pat placated.  
‘No I’m not,’ Charlie insisted, ‘Shane Warne is a genius and you should give him your man of the tournament trophy because he’s the reason you got it.’ Starc laughed, realizing she was teasing the fast bowlers.  
‘Thanks k-Charlie,’ Trent told her, and she clapped excitedly.  
‘Charlie, you’ve gotten to your almost delirious stage of night,’ Shaun warned her, ‘you should go to bed soon.’  
‘Yeah I will, Trent Boult you’re four years older than me don’t you dare call me kid either, oh and before you go can you please tell Jimmy Neesham that he’s funny and we are best friends.’  
‘I thought we were best friends,’ pouted Mitch.  
‘Please,’ Charlie responded, ‘I’m best friends with like eight people and all of them now know I exist. I can handle it, don’t worry.’  
‘Tell him yourself, ‘ Tim Southee instructed Charlie, pushing Jimmy Neesham towards the camera.  
‘Hi Jimmy, can I call you Jimmy?’ she asked, and without waiting for a reply, continued, ‘good, my name is Charlie and we’re best friends now, okay? Next time you’re celebrating on the field can you do a butterfly hand thingy like people do for kids since I’m a butterfly because like them I’m weird and creepy but awesome except I don’t like flowers they give me hay fever and make my asthma insufferably deadly.’  
‘Okay I’ll see what I can do Chuck,’ Jimmy answered, bemused.  
‘Did you just call me Chuck best friend?’  
‘Yeah, is that a problem?’  
‘No it’s perfect!’ Charlie cheered, ‘New Zealand should all call me Chuck then okay because then you won’t call me kid.’ She nodded, seemingly agreeing with herself. They seemed to agree.

‘Can I call you kid, random chick I’ve never met?’ Asked Alex Hales as he and James Taylor walked into Joe and Jos’s room.  
‘Maybe,’ Charlie shrugged, before waving enthusiastically at the New Zealanders as everyone said goodbye and they left the group.  
‘Did I do something?’ Asked Hales, confused.  
‘No, Hales you goose, it’s just much, much later in New Zealand than here, you just came in too late to become best friends with Jimmy Neesham.’ Charlie informed him, smiling proudly.  
‘Alex?’ Tim Paine asked.  
‘Tim!’ Alex cheered, and they both began shrieking inhumanely high-pitched noises at each other that definitely couldn't have been some form of communication.  
‘Okay, okay, shhhh,’ Kumar Sangakkara instructed the two, ‘there are children trying to sleep. Do they always do this?’  
'Unfortunately, yes, I tried to stamp it out when they started but they wouldn't listen,' George Bailey explained.  
'Great,' Kumar said sarcastically, 'shut up!' They did immediately and Tim sighed,  
‘Do you think I’ll be a good captain like you one day?’ He asked Sangakkara.  
'Sure you will Tim,' George informed him, 'when you grow up and be mature and everything, but until then you've got other captains in the Hurricanes to help you out.'  
‘Okay, Tim replied uncertainly, before his place split into a huge grin, ‘nah I’m screwing with you guys, I’m already a great captain and I’m only getting better and if we didn’t need Smudge and Davey for runs I would’ve been picked as specialist captain already.’ 

‘Yeah okay Tim, whatever makes you happy,’ Michael Beer told him, before asking worriedly, ‘Charlie’s just asleep right? Because she honestly looks kind of dead right now.’ Charlie was leaning her head on Joe’s shoulder with the ghost of a smile on her face. Joe gently bumped her, calling  
‘Charlie, wake up, you need to go to bed.’ Charlie woke up and grinned at him,  
‘Yeah, with you!’ Joe looked very taken aback. Mitch laughed.  
‘Don’t panic Joe she says and does weird things after 10pm, it’s a wonder she’s gotten this far really, so can you just go grab the key for V and then come and take her to her room. And try not to let her convince you to do things, she’ll regret it but she’d never say anything because she wouldn’t want to upset or confuse you so just take her there and put her in her bed. She’s already in her pajamas so she doesn’t need your help changing. Tuck her in if you have to but be careful. She likes to convince people to do things to prove a point and she’s good at it too, but don’t. You have an early flight tomorrow and it would be just so bad.’ Joe nodded,  
‘Yeah I get it, okay,’ he turned to Charlie, ‘I’ll be back in a minute, don’t get too comfortable.’ She smiled, already half asleep again.  
‘That’s a good point guys, we need to go, bed time kids,’ ordered Steve Smith.  
‘Thunder, you too,’ instructed Shane Watson, who was captain in Mike Hussey’s absence.  
‘Sixers, off you go,’ Nic Maddinson told them.  
‘Hurricanes, sleep.’ George Bailey said.  
‘Renegades, say goodbye to Jos for now and go to sleep.’ Aaron Finch ordered, waving at his oldest English friend.  
‘We Stars should go too,’ David Hussey stated, ‘bye everyone,’ his sentiments were echoed around to the different leaving groups.  
‘We have a game tomorrow,’ Gilly pointed out, and the commentary team left too.  
‘We have a team meeting,’ AB de Villiers informed before his team prepared to leave.  
‘Bye David, I’ll miss you!’ Glenn Maxwell yelled to David Miller, who laughed and waved in return.  
‘Heat, bed.’ James Hopes called to his team.

Soon only the English players, Pat and Mitch, the Scorchers, the Strikers and Alyssa and Mitch remained, though the couple hadn’t said much.  
‘Agar, can I talk to you?’ Brad Hodge requested.  
‘Yeah sure mate what’s up?’ Agar questioned cheerfully.  
‘Billy here is just going to apologize for what he did to your arm.’ Agar and many others were shocked and about to protest but Hodge just held up his hand to stop them and they decided to let it happen for a moment. Billy Stanlake came onto the screen, looking scared and apologetic.  
‘Ashton I’m so sorry about what I did to your arm I wasn’t trying to I was just bowling and I-‘ Agar interrupted him with a smile.  
‘Billy, it’s okay, I’m fine now. The only thing that hurts is my pride from losing so badly and making no runs. You were doing your job and that’s just what happened. Relax. You’re going to be an even better bowler one day so don’t worry, just keep going okay?’ He now understood that Hodge had wanted Agar to tell Billy himself, who apparently hadn’t believed Brad saying the same thing.  
‘Yeah mate, you’re all right, that’s just being a fast bowler. It’s going to happen and it’ll be okay.’ Mitchell Starc cut in, wanting to reassure the kid. Stuart Broad joined in too, having walked into Jos and Joe’s room with Steven Finn moments earlier,  
‘It’s fine kid, I’ve injured and been injured by fast bowlers and we all know it’s just the job. I mean, that Yorker that Johno broke my foot with wasn’t meant to do that, just to rip out middle stump.’ Stuart explained.  
‘Just keep doing what you’re doing except against us,’ Agar told him, 'you’re doing great.' 'Billy seriously I've been around the world and you're pretty good, especially for this early in your career.' Mahela Jaywardena joined in. Billy nodded, smiling, and Brad Hodge thanked the others and got his team off the group to prepare for their upcoming game. 

‘Meeting time boys,’ Justin Langer informed his team not long afterwards, interrupting the various conversations. His players groaned.  
‘But I was talking to James!’ Agar protested, ‘he was telling me what it’s like to be so short and why he’s the only midget in the world that doesn’t get super angry when people mention his height.’  
‘It’s because I may be short but I’ve sill played for England more than anyone asking so it’s not really important,’ James explained, ‘but your coach isn’t exactly tall, why didn’t you ask him?’ Langer got an annoyed look on his face. ‘Ah, he’s the pissed off when you call him short kind,’ he realized.  
‘We’ll go then guys, don’t want to hear your secrets,’ Alyssa said, and she and Mitch waved before leaving the conversation.  
‘Guys, meeting,’ Shaun Marsh reminded, ‘cover your ears Pat, I don’t want any Thunder or Sixers or one of the other five teams you’re played for hearing about this on the off chance we actually say anything worth telling anyone.’  
‘Fine,’ Pat grumbled. ‘I wouldn’t tell anyone anyway but I don’t want someone to find out about something and you guys blame me. What about the English guys? What if they tell Wright or KP or Rashid or someone?’ Shaun shrugged,  
‘We don’t have anything to say about them and they probably won’t bother or JL will actually smash someone. Angry midget, remember. So go.’ Pat sighed and went off screen. Mitch joined him momentarily.  
‘I can think of somewhere you can put your head where you can’t hear,’ he grinned suggestively.  
‘Good idea,’ Pat agreed, ‘just make sure I’m not on camera okay? And don’t make me have to be too flexible, if I get more injured there’ll be a lot of explaining to do.’ Mitch had been joking so wasn’t expecting agreement but he was happy with the outcome nonetheless.  
‘Okay, okay I’ll find a good seat just in front of the camera so only my face can be seen,’ Mitch decided, sitting down. Pat kneeled down in front of the chair too.  
‘Just don’t make it obvious what’s happening, JL will kill you probably,’ he said, as he looked up at Mitch, who nodded, still grinning.  
‘Stop smiling so much it’s obvious.’ Mitch looked back at the screen as he turned the camera back on.

‘Okay he can’t hear I promise even though I think this is really unnecessary.’ He informed the others, trying to concentrate on his words. JL nodded.  
‘First up, anyone have anything they want to say?’ JL began.  
‘Yes,’ said Michael Carberry, ‘Shaun why does our hotel room have to be like sixteen degrees all the time, I’m from England and I still can’t stand it. How does V stand it and Johno during IPL?’  
‘It’s pretty simple Carbs, you gotta use blankets and wear warm clothes, it makes no sense but I can’t not now, before my first test I was sharing with Huss and he couldn’t sleep that night otherwise and I made a hundred with him at the other end and I hardly think it’s a coincidence that happened.’  
‘Pretty sure it is mate, but I can handle it anyway,’  
‘Tha-‘  
‘Mmm,’ Mitch interrupted loudly, ‘hmm,’ he continued, covering, ‘ I agree with Carbs,’ he gasped out, ‘you’re nicer than I’d be, but I guess that’s why we never shared a room after 10 right?’ Shaun grinned and nodded.  
‘Thanks mate,’ he finally got out to Carberry.  
‘Okay, jokes aside, we need to prepare for the Hurricanes.’ Langer commanded. ‘Lucky for us Bailey won’t be playing, but we won’t have Shaun or Joel, we’ll get V back though.’  
‘That reminds me,’ Joe interrupted, ‘sorry but congratulations Joel on your impending debut!’  
‘Thanks mate,’ Joel replied.  
‘Oh and to you Shaun, hopefully you don’t get injured and lose your spot like has happened to you a lot,’ Joe added kindly. The others chose not to question his strange amount of knowledge of Australian one-day goings-on. 

‘Yes, great,’ Langer responded, ‘now we’re going to replace Joel as a bowler with a batsman, see how that works, and then we’ll have eight overs of spin from Ashton, Hoggy and AT, and Dorf, Willey and AJ.’ The players nodded and Justin continued. ‘Batting order will be, subject to change based on conditions, Harris and Klinger, Carberry, Voges, Bancroft, Agar, Turner, Willey, Tye, Dorf, Hoggy.’ More nods. ‘Any problems or questions?’ he asked, receiving shakes of heads except from Mitchell Marsh who yelled out,  
‘Yeah,’ and at JL’s questioning look said, through deep breaths, ‘if I get rested for Australia will I be able to play?’ He blurted randomly.  
Joe and Jos grinned at each other, having figured out what Mitch and Pat were doing and Joe whispered, ‘We are doing that one day.’  
‘No Mitch. You won’t be allowed to play unless you’re dropped. A rest means you don’t play and in fact get to rest. Make sense?’ Dorf replied sarcastically.  
‘Thanks for your pleasant feedback Jason, I hope you don’t speak to your wife like that,’ Mitch teased.  
‘Well she’s far far smarter than you mate so even if I wanted to I couldn’t,’ Jason laughed, high-fiving Carbs as he laughed too.  
‘That everything guys?’ AT put in.  
‘I think we should just get Shaun to tell us how the pitch was when he played quickly guys,’ Klinger said, ‘which is not an invitation for a ball-by-ball description of your innings, okay Shaun?’ Shaun grinned and nodded, beginning his explanation, which would no doubt include some of the shots he’d played in his test high-score of 182. 

Alex actually found himself listening to Shaun, who surprisingly gave a good account of how the pitch played and advice on how to bat until his phone went off and he looked at it to see a text from Tim Paine.  
“We should have sex soon” it read. Alex was shocked, although he had wondered if this was coming. He considered it, Tim was really hot but the more he thought, the more he thought he’d say no. He was even more shocked when the next text he got said,  
“Show to James Taylor pls ^”. He turned to do so but realized he didn’t want to in case James said yes. Alex could tell what Tim saw in James, but thought the logistics of the whole thing would be too much. But it wasn’t his decision, it was up to his best friend and he knew Tim well, being a good friend of his, and could tell nothing bad would result from this. He passed his phone to James, who almost dropped it upon reading the messages.  
‘Excuse us,’ James said quickly, dragging Alex back to his room with a wave.  
‘Nice seeing you guys,’ Alex smiled as he waved and was forcibly moved from the room. 

‘They’re totally gonna go do it right now,’ Pat commented, having found a way to move, without others noticing his previous position, other than Joe and Jos who chose not to say anything, back into the camera view. He had known it was okay to come back up after Mitch hadfinished and then tapped him on the head to inform him the team conversation was over.  
‘Pat!’ Scolded Langer as others laughed, ‘surely we taught you better than that, even if all your other teams failed to!’ Pat ignored the jibe about his team-changing history and replied,  
‘Come on, was I the only one that saw the way they were looking at each other?’  
‘No Pat, just the only one that felt the need to mention it,’ Jimmy Anderson told him. Pat pouted and crossed his arms.  
‘I was only talking to Mitch,’ he defended. 'You're so cute,' Mitch whispered to him, kissing his cheek, to awws and whistles from the other players. 'Anyway, you ready for yours?' Pat grinned and nodded and Agar and Joe cooed 'Awww,' again. He ignored them as they continued their conversation about the ground in Hobart. ‘Your turn,’ he whispered in Mitch’s ear, and Mitch pulled his shorts up quickly before rising and saying,  
‘I’ll be back soon for more of Shaun’s entertaining tales but I just realized I need to pack.’ He had in actuality already packed, although he didn’t want to leave, but Pat was coming to Perth too and he needed a reason to leave the camera shot. He performed the same maneuver as Pat to get into position and began returning the favour to his boyfriend. Also having noticed the pair’s actions, Steven Finn snorted, looking at his boyfriend,  
‘Unbelievable. But we should do that sometime, Stu,’ Stuart nodded, grinning back. At this point Stokes and Bairstow said their goodbyes and left, wanting to get back to the celebrations with the other players where the alcohol was. 

In James’s room, he and Alex had been staring at the message for a while.  
‘So?’ Alex asked eventually, ‘what are you going to say?’  
‘I’m really not sure, I mean he’s hot,’ James began, which Alex nodded at, ‘but I don’t really know him and I’m not one for meaningless sex, you know? There’s someone else I’m kind of into anyway. What do you think?’  
‘Well there’s the hot thing, but really I think you should go for whoever you’re actually in to, they’d be stupid not to want you as well. And besides, it would be pretty hard to get together with Tim at some point anyway,’ Alex didn’t know if James had been talking about a male of female, he liked both, but he was guessing male. James smiled at his words,  
‘I think I should go for it too, I mean we’re really good friends but if he doesn't like me I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine.’ Alex nodded, expecting James to leave the room or grab his phone, go talk to the guy. What he didn’t expect was James to grab his both sides of his head and pull him closer until their lips met. They kissed for moments before James pulled back and said slightly nervously,  
‘Well? I know you’re not really like gay but would you? With me?’  
‘I haven’t any experience with guys yeah but I think I just realized I want to, we might need to go slow though. I think I should tell you though that I've loved you for ages, you know that, but probably not romantic love yet, I'll let you know though but I'm not gonna stop saying I love you because you've been my best friend for so long, I'm not stopping.' Alex replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘Anything,’ James replied, 'I feel completely the same. Except shorter,' and Alex grinned, kissing him again. They continued making out until Alex decided he wanted to try more and James, who’d let him take the lead, let him do whatever. They finished up both in only boxers, which ended up wet from their actions, gasping for air. 'I should reply to Painey,' Alex realised suddenly, and quickly typed out to his friend reading "Hey mate James says thanks but no thanks, tell you the truth me and him are sort of together now, hope that's not as issue. Good luck for the rest of your summer." which James checked and with his approval Alex sent it. Moments later he received a reply, "All good mate, good luck to you too. Don't worry, I was hoping you two would realised the way you look at each other, it wasn't a serious offer guys, I'm engaged remember. Have fun and don't do anything too exciting ;)" Alex grinned at this and showed James who laughed. 'He's a good guy, isn't he?' He asked his almost boyfriend. 'Yeah he's great,' Alex agreed, smiling. The grinned at each other and decided to have another go which they enjoyed before they fell asleep next to each other happily. 

‘They’re not coming back, are they?’ Steve asked his teammates as the Scorchers meeting finished.  
‘Probably not,’ Joe conceded.  
‘I was right,’ Pat smirked.  
‘You have not concept of inappropriate do you?’ Alistair asked him.  
‘Nope,’ Pat smiled proudly.  
‘Of course not,’ Jos agreed, ‘did you not see what he was just doing?’ Alistair nodded in agreement. Pat and Mitch were concerned momentarily but the none of the Scorchers players noticed, having begun cleaning the room under directions from JL, who had said his goodbyes and gone to sleep, warning his team to be ready for their flight the next day.  
‘Okay, Scorchers, let’s go,’ ordered Klinger, ‘and yes Joel and Shaun I mean you even if you’re going home to play for Australia.’ They groaned but Joel grinned excitedly when he remembered his selection.  
‘Bye guys!’ He waved, as cheerful as Ashton or Joe.  
‘Bye Joel, good luck in your first game,’ Stuart smiled.  
‘Yeah and when you play us go easy please, I know you will sometime soon,’ Joe laughed. The other players again shared questioning looks at his large knowledge of Australian domestic cricket but didn’t say anything.  
The Scorchers players had soon said all their goodbyes fairly soon and David and Ashton, after giving some kind of strange send off, hung up, leaving the Joe, Jos, Pat, Mitch, Jimmy, Alistair, Stuart, and Steve.  
‘Thanks for not telling them what we were doing,’ Mitch said, blushing.  
‘Well you deserved it, not to be weird or anything but not getting caught was pretty talented.’  
‘We’ve done that before. A lot.’ Pat admitted, turning even redder than Mitch had.  
‘Ah, to be young and adventurous,’ Joe sighed.  
‘You know I’m a year older than you and Jos right?’ Mitch questioned, and Joe nodded.  
‘Younger is younger,’ he shrugged, making no sense at all.  
‘On that note of wisdom, we better go join our team,’ Alistair smiled, ‘good seeing you guys, oh and can one of you tell Huss, I forgot to mention it, he only just got me by a couple of months in that race to ten test centuries.’ Mitch agreed, looking slightly confused but figured it was just one of the any friends Huss had made in his career. They said goodbye and left the group, ready to play their next games, or in Pat’s case, continue his rehab.


End file.
